The forgotten past
by AlexielvsAngel
Summary: L avait, à ce moment, pour seul but, trouvé B.B, un tueur en série. Il ne savait pas encore qu'au moment où il trouverait le tueur il allait avoir la surprise de voir une jeune fille qu'il connaissait bien au côtés de B.B. LXOC B.BXOC rated T au cas ou.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut, tout le monde. Voilà, je vous présente ma première fanfiction de Death Note. Il se peut qu'il y ait certaines fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire. Ecrire sur l'ordinateur n'es pas mon fort je l'avoue. Tous types de commentaires sont appréciés.**

**Je ne possède en aucune façon Death Note.**

**Prologue:**

L avait, à ce moment, pour seul but trouvé B.B, un tueur en série.

Il ne savait pas encore qu'au moment où il trouverait le tueur il allait avoir la surprise de voir une jeune fille qu'il connaissait bien au côtés de B.B.

Cette jeune fille... il s'en souvenait encore. Elle était elle aussi à la Wammy's house, bâtiment qui recueille des orphelins au capacités mentales spéciales. L et elle travaillait en groupe sur un cambriolage de banque, rien de bien compliqué pour eux. C'était leur première rencontre. Pour L, au départ ce n'était rien, il n'était pas du genre à faire amis-amis à tout ceux qu'il croisait, mais plus il restait avec elle, plus s'éveillait des sentiments jusqu'alors inconnu chez lui.

Peu importe ce qu'elle portait, elle était resplendissante. Elle avait la peau blanche, les yeux couleur saphirs, et de longs cheveux noirs ébènes, des lèvres qu'on aurait envie d'embrasser encore et encore. Elle s'appelait Kaede, enfin s'était du moins comme ça qu'on l'appelait à la Wammy's house. Elle était d'un naturel calme et réfléchit, et avait parfois un regard dur, le regard de quelqu'un qui a vécu des choses horribles. Personne ne savait pourquoi elle était à l'orphelinat, elle ne répondait jamais aux questions qui portait sur quoi que ce soit de son passé. Même le directeur ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, il l'a juste trouvait devant le portail couverte de sang et exténuée. Le directeur lui demanda plusieurs fois ce qui lui était arrivé mais jamais elle ne répondit à la question, alors il n'insista pas espérant qu'un jour elle s'ouvrira à quelqu'un.

Il savait très bien que garder les choses ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, et qu'un jour elle explosera.

Cette fille était un mystère, même pour L. Elle ne montrait aucune expression quelconque sur son beau visage, ses yeux bleus éteint, ceux d'une poupée pourrait paraître plus vivant en comparaison.

Mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas sa place ici, elle était très intelligente, et mettait en pratique son savoir et son expérience avec une rapidité égalent presque celle de L: connu pour être un détective de génie et l'une des raisons principales de la fondation de la Whammy's house.

En effet, l'orphelinat ,dirigé par Quillsh Wammy alias Watari, a été conçu principalement pour élever aux enfants qui le voulait à devenir le successeur de L, au cas où il mourrait.

La jeune fille, récemment ajouté, a sans trop de problème acquis la troisième place pour être successeur. Les deux autres devant elle, étaient deux garçons tout aussi intelligent: appelés A et B.B.

Cette histoire commence par l'arrivée de Kaede à la Wammy's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le chapitre 1. Toujours pareil , je ne possède pas Death Note, seulement la petite Kaede.**

**Chapitre 1:**

Par cette nuit d'hiver, il faisait plus froid que d'habitude, il neigeait, et le lac était gelait, des petites stalactites pendait des branches des arbres et des fenêtres des maisons. Un vieil homme rentrait des courses et se dirigeait vers une grande bâtisse. Au son de ses pas dans la neige, on pouvait déduire que c'était un homme grand et décidé qui ne fait pas de gestes inutiles, qui se tient droit, tout comme son éducation. Il portait un grand sac rempli de nourriture et d'habits à chaque bras.

Le vieil homme commença à apercevoir le portail du bâtiment. Il regardait droit devant lui en marchant, si il n'avait pas tourné la tête au léger bruit qu'il entendit quand il fut arrivé au portail il n'aurait peut-être jamais remarquer la jeune fille recroquevillée sur elle-même dans la neige.

Mais il entendit le bruit, un léger grognement de douleur, il tourna la tête pour voir d'où provenait le son, pour enfin voir une petite silhouette dans la neige. Il lâcha subitement ses deux sacs, et accouru vers la silhouette. C'était une petite fille. Couverte de sang, et son corps portait des vêtements déchirés, il pouvait voir les multiples bleues qui parcourait son corps.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle.

-Hé, petite, tout va bien? demanda-t-il.

Il était pourtant évident que ça n'allait pas bien mais il continua.

-Tu peux te lever? redemanda-t-il.

-Nngh... grogna la petite.

La petite fille se redressa pour être à genoux par terre, puis tenta de lever ses genoux du sol, pour seulement retomber au sol.

Le vieil homme décida alors de la porter dans ses bras. La petite fille trembla un bref moment en sentant qu'on la portait, mais sentent la chaleur émanant du corps de l'homme, elle se blotti un peu plus contre lui.

Il se redirigea vers les deux sacs sur le sol, tenu la fillette d'un bras et l'autre pris les deux sacs, et remarcha vers le bâtiment, qui n'était autre que l'orphelinat Wammy.

Les enfants dormaient encore pour la plupart. Mais un était encore debout et attendait, assis, sur le palier de la grande porte, le retour du fondateur de l'orphelinat, Watari, qui était parti tôt faire quelques courses. Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand il le vit avec un enfant dans ses bras. Il se leva brusquement. Et marcha lentement vers Watari.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-il, en désignant l'enfant ensanglanté.

Ses grand yeux noirs, vides, fixait la petite fille, l'examinant, il remarqua son état, tourna sa tête vers Watari attendant une réponse.

-Elle était devant le portail, je pense qu'elle s'est endormie. Je l'amène à l'infirmerie pour la soigner. On continuera cette discussion plus tard, d'accord?

Le garçon hocha la tête. Et décida de suivre Watari jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Une femme tourna la tête, quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle vit entrer, Watari, avec ce qui semblait de loin une petit boule noir et rouge, quand elle compris enfin ce que c'était, elle accourra vers le vieil homme, pris la fillette dans ses bras pour la poser doucement sur un lit.

-Oh mon Dieu! La pauvre petite, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? Quelle horreur! s'exclama l'infirmière.

-Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, mais le plus important d'abord et de la soigner, dit Watari.

-Pas de problème, laissez moi faire, je vais juste vous demander de sortir de cette pièce s'il vous plaît. déclara-t-elle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le chapitre 2. Toujours pareil , je ne possède pas Death Note, seulement la petite Kaede.**

**Je tiens chaleureusement à remercier Amy ma première et unique review, il faut croire que c'est vrai quand les auteurs de fanfiction n'ont pas la motivation d'écrire quand personne ne fait signe d'avoir lu l'histoire. Donc bon ceux qui ont lu et ont été déçu de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de suite, remercier Amy.**

**^^ Mais revenons sur la suite de l'histoire qui ne fait que commencer.**

**Plic... Plic... Plic...**

Deux yeux s'ouvrirent avec difficulté, une lumière agressive faisant plisser les délicates paupières. Aveuglés un court instant, ces deux yeux observant tout autour avait constamment des points blancs dans leur champs de visions à chacun de leur mouvement ne voyant pas distinctement, une autre pair d'yeux appartenant à un autre humain non loin de là.

Une main vint alors protéger se poser sur les deux yeux d'un profond bleu.

Kaede encore à moitié consciente réalisa que la main en question n'était pas la sienne, et se leva d'un bond pour s'éloigner de cette petite main invasive. Seulement pour ensuite gémir du terrible mal de tête.

**- À ta place, j'éviterais les mouvements trop brusques, tu as perdue pas mal de sang dont ta tension basse, et j'imagine que tes trois jours d'inconsciences t'empêcheront d'avoir un total contrôle sur tes membres pendant au moins plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Te rallonger serait la meilleure chose à faire.**

La voix du garçon surpris les oreilles de Kaede, et sa manière de parler trop rapidement ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre la moitié de ses mots, sauf évidement le principal : « ne bouge pas, et rallonge toi, le temps de bien te réveiller ». Une notion qu'elle aurait très bien pu adopter sans qu'on le lui dise.

Kaede ne répondit rien, mais le garçon resta toujours aussi curieux depuis que Watari l'avait amener à l'intérieur de l'orphelinat.

**- Comment tu t'appelles ? Pourquoi était tu couverte de sang ?**

Au grand soulagement de Kaede, l'infirmière arriva et réprimanda le garçon de s'être faufiler à l'intérieur de la pièce blanche sans autorisation, qu'il aurait du savoir que bombarder un patient tout juste réveiller de questions n'était ni poli, ni agréable pour le rétablissement de la jeune fille.

**- Ça me fait plaisir de te voir enfin réveiller. Je vais simplement faire ****quelque tests pour vérifier que tout est normal en vue de ta condition. Et vais te laisser quelques minutes pour que tu te réhabitue à bouger, ça ne devrait pas trop prendre de temps mais ça fait quand même presque trois jours sans aucune activité pour tes muscles. Donc prend ton temps. Si tu as besoin d'aide tu as un bouton sur le coté du lit. Mais qui a laissé la lumière aussi forte ?**

Après avoir promptement éteint la lumière et sorti de la pièce. Kaede avant d'essayer de faire le moindre mouvement, privilégia la restauration de sa vue à l'état normale en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois. Les points blancs enfin disparus remarqua que bien que la femme semble être une infirmière, la pièce où Kaede se trouvait n'était certainement une chambre d'hôpital, même si l'omniprésence de blanc aurait pu prouver le contraire.

Elle put observer que le premier son qu'elle avait entendu à son réveil provenait de la perfusion intraveineuse relié à son bras gauche. Elle commença à s'habituer à bouger en commencent à plier et déplier ses doigts puis ses bras, et répéta le même processus pour ses jambes, puis après s'être aider du support de la perfusion pour se lever et après être tombé maintes fois au sol sur ses genoux, elle pouvait à présent se tenir sur ses deux jambes bien qu'elle continuait à marcher gauchement.

Peu de temps après, l'infirmière ouvrit la porte, papiers à la main. Ses yeux s'illuminant à la vu de la silhouette de la petite fille debout.

******- Tu peux arriver à rester debout ?**

Un hochement fut sa réponse.

******- Parfait. Ça va simplifier les choses alors. En vue des circonstances, comme tu a perdu beaucoup de sang et a souffert d'hypothermie, je t'ai prescrit quelques nutriment à base de fer, et te conseille fortement de ne pas mettre les pieds dehors où de t'exposer à l'air frai de l'hiver jusqu'à que tes symptômes disparaissent. Dû au lavage d'estomac ********qu'on a due t'administrer, **mais aussi ******car tu es apparu avec un cas de malnutrition**, j'ai pris la liberté de te composer un régime pour assurer ton rétablissement. L'infirmière tendit une main pleine de cachet devant Kaede.****** Voilà quelques anti-douleur pour les maux de tête, et pour tes articulations qui parfois pourront te faire subir des douleurs insupportables.**

Un vieil homme rentra à l'intérieur après les explications terminés.

Il se présenta sous le nom de Watari, puis informa Kaede qu'elle se trouvait à un orphelinat, et qu'il l'avait trouvée ensanglantée devant le portail du dit orphelinat.

******- Est-ce que tu as un membre de ta famille ou un ami qui peut venir te chercher ?**

Kaede secoua la tête.

******- A-tu une famille ?**

À nouveau elle secoua la tête.

******- Pourrais-tu me dire ce qu'il est arrivé à ta famille ?**

Kaede baissa les yeux, fixant ses pieds : nouvel objet de fascination, refusant ainsi de répondre à Watari.

******- Je vois. Dans ce cas, je te propose de vivre ici à l'orphelinat. Si tu acceptes, les employés tout comme moi sommes capables de nous occupé de toi, de te nourrir, de t'héberger, de pouvoir te procurer des vêtements ou autre nécessité. Nous avons aussi un bâtiment prévu pour subvenir à nos enfants une éducation complète. Je pense qu'au vu des circonstances, cela semble être la meilleure solution. Tout ce qu'il me faudrait maintenant ce serait un prénom.**

Et c'est ainsi qu'après trois jours de silence total, la jeune fille prononça d'une voix raillée et interrompue de raclements de gorge un mot.

******Kaede.**

******Merci d'avoir lu jusque là.**


End file.
